Yugioh GX: The Return of The Seal of Orichalcos
by mjfblaze
Summary: What happens when Yugi's daughter goes to Duel Academy? Disasterous, when the ancient Seal of Orichalcos comes back for revenge. Not great at summaries, but you get the point. Please read & review!


**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Yugioh, the cards, or anything relating to the series at all. I created some of the characters and the fake cards, but that's all. I do not intend to make any money out of this in any possible way. I am just writing to have fun, play around with my imaginative mind, and go with my New Year's Resolution of completing a story that I started writing with a decent story line, duel, and ending. Heck, if all goes according to plan, I might actually have to do a sequel if it goes well__..._

_However, before I start the story, I have to tell you the rules that are going to occur during the duels. I am going to enforce the Forbidden & Limited list of March 2012 throughout this story, but I am going to allow a couple of Forbidden cards to be played to keep the duels interesting and allow the duels to flow smoothly, like with Pot of Greed. I am not going to allow the characters to play overpowered cards, such as Raigeki and Harpie's Feather Duster. When I do manage to get far enough where I start using The Seal of Orichalcos, do know that I am not using the TCG one, but the one that was used in the Anime._

_With that said, I hope you enjoy my story! If you have any criticism or just want to say something, feel free to write a review!_

_Now then... on with the story..._

**Chapter 0: The Prologue**

…

War... War never changes...

Since the dawn of human kind, when our ancestors first discovered the killing power of Rock-types and Bone Crusher...

Blood has been spilled in the name of everything, from Horakhty, to Pro League Duelists, to simple, psychotic affection for rare cards.

In the year 20XX, after decades of dueling conflict, the destructive nature of man and duel monster could sustain itself no longer.

Thus, the various duel worlds were plunged into an abyss of new Forbidden & Limited lists and dubs.

But it was not, as some had predicted, a tedious and unnecessarily difficult way to play the children's card game.

Instead, the card game was simply a prologue to another bloody chapter in Dueling History.

For man had succeeded in destroying Domino City... but war...

War never changes.

...

Atlantis...

Atlantis was once a legendary island that existed 10,000 years ago. Surrounded by the ocean that isolated it from the rest of the world, it truly was a perfect city. Duel Monsters and Mankind coexisted with harmony and love while knowing nothing of violence and hatred. It was truly paradise beyond belief. However...

One day, a volcano erupted and darkness descended upon the city. While showering Atlantis with lava and tephra, fragments of the Orichalcos stone descended upon the city from the volcano. From the Orichalcos, the citizens gained knowledge of power and learned how to turn the Orichalcos into usable energy. Not long, Atlantis became the most advanced in technology and the most advanced civilization the world for millenniums.

As Atlantis progressed, the citizen's became much darker. They became corrupt, greedy, and violent; the characters that they were once opposite of. The leader of Atlantis, Dartz, saw that he needed to correct this problem, so Dartz consulted the Orichalcos stone. Dartz was given the false impression that the citizens of Atlantis were pure evil and that a new beginning was the perfect solution.

The Orichalcos stone, who knew that Dartz could not do this deed by himself, gave Dartz the Great Leviathan, a pure evil god that sought to destroy the human race, to support Dartz in his conquest. However, the previous ruler of Atlantis who was also Dartz's own father, Ironheart, was against this idea and tried to convince Dartz to return to their previous way of life. But once Dartz saw the nature of man, Dartz refused and was brainwashed to wipe everyone out.

Ironheart and Dartz's daughter, Chris, refused to coöperate with Dartz and lead refugees to the mountains to escape from the army of Orichalcos Soldiers that Dartz had unleashed. Ironheart left the group and searched vastly for creatures of power to aid them in the battle against Dartz. He finally found three knights: Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos. However, not long afterwards, Dartz turned the three knights into Dragons to weaken their power.

In the final showdown, Ironheart and Dartz led their armies to battle each other. Ironheart's army of Duel Monsters and legendary Dragons were powerful, but Dartz's Orichalcos Soldiers and the Great Leviathan were equal in strength. As neither side gained an advantage, Atlantis soon sunk to the bottom of the ocean. The Great Leviathan had its power drained before being sealed away, the Duel Monsters were sealed away and scattered in the Spirit World, and the legendary dragons were sealed in crystals, waiting for the proper time when the chosen warriors would use their power to destroy the Orichalcos stone once and for all.

Dartz managed to survive the battle and, for nearly 10,000 years, started collecting souls to revive the Great Leviathan to continue his dream of destroying the world and to start anew. By using the power of the Orichalcos to continue living, he searched far and wide for powerful souls. Dartz managed to encounter the Pharaoh Atem in ancient Egypt, but could not steal his soul for Bakura and Zorc Necrophades were in the way.

Thousands of years afterwards, Dartz created a multinational conglomerate called Paradius, which became both well-known and mysterious in the business world. He also created the Doma Organization, a secret organization whose goal was to capture souls by defeating duelists in a duel with the card "The Seal of Orichalcos", which was infused with the power the Orichalcos. Dartz and Doma then started to collect the souls for the next 10,000 years.

...

During the era when Atem came back to life with the millennium puzzle, Dartz realized that he needed to progress his plan faster and farther. By recruiting more members into his organization and creating an élite squad named "The Three Swordsman", Dartz managed to trick the new members into thinking that what they were doing was for the greater good. Dartz used the Orichalcos to create the card "The Seal of Orichalcos" that gave the user incredible power and had the ability to trap souls as an offering for the Great Leviathan. When Dartz managed to gather enough souls and use the power of the three Egyptian God cards, Dartz managed to restore the Great Leviathan; however, Atem, Seto Kaiba, and Joey Wheeler, being the chosen warriors destined to fight the Orichalcos and the Great Leviathan, joined their strength with the Legendary Dragons' to destroy the Great Leviathan and Dartz. With the great beast's power gone and the corrupted leader dead, the three heroes saved the world from destruction.

However, what has become of the Orichalcos? While Atem's, Kaiba's, and Joey's fight **is** over, the fight continues with their offspring. Within the depths of the Spirit World, the Orichalcos, though not as strong as it was, still remains a threat, and a new evil has emerged to learn from it, to learn how to control its power, and to learn how to revive the Great Leviathan once more...

...

_Alright, that's the end of the Prologue. It's just a basic history of the Seal of Orichalcos if the reader is unfamiliar with it. I highly recommend watching the season, but if you don't have to time, do read up on it. While this fanfic is based on it, it does not take everything from this season. Everything that I reference is mostly in this wall of text. The beginning is just me playing around since I've been playing Fallout 3 again recently, and I love the beginning part of the game. If you wish to, look up the intro on Fallout 3 where the narrator says those lines and follow it again._

_Anyway, hopefully I will update every Friday starting on June. I have big plans for this to happen and great duels to write! Hopefully you'll continue to read and if you have a criticism or statement, just say it!_


End file.
